The Lestrange Daughter
by kittyxab
Summary: Zoe doesn't know who her parents are. She doesn't even know who she is, at that. But when she finds a newspaper strip with her mothers name, everything changes. Can Zoe and Teddy put aside their differences, despite their parentage? My first fanfic! Please R&R! Hugs and kisses, kitty xoxo
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys! This is my first fanfic ever! Hope you like it! Please R&R! If there are any mistakes, let me know and I will fix them :)**

**Hugs and kisses, kitty xoxo **

Zoe Lestrange.

Now she knew her real name.

Now she knew her real identity.

Now she knew what she had been missing out on her whole life.

She was a wizard.

A few years ago she didn't even know that wizards were real.

It all began when she was six years old.

"You're not even my REAL sister!" her brother had shouted.

Her brother was four years older than her and always picking on her. One day she had annoyed him a little too much and he had snapped.

She ran, crying to her parents, "Mommy! Mommy! Andy said that I'm not his real sister! Is he adopted? Or am I?" She had sobbed.

Her parents sat her down in the kitchen.

"Zoe, darling," her mother said softly.

"When you were born, your parents asked us to look after you," her 'mother' whispered.

That had started her search. She ran away from home when she was nine, she had lasted a few weeks living on the street when she gave in and went 'home'. She forgot about her real parents for a while.

That is, until her letter turned up.

She now knew that she was a wizard and she was going to Hogwarts.

Never before had she done magic or even thought it was real, at that.

She was shocked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again! I posted another chapter :D R&R please,**

**Hugs and kisses, Kitty xoxo**

"Zoe!" Her friend Teddy yelled out to her across the common room.

"You're going to be late for dinner," he told her.

She was sitting on an armchair, staring out at the darkening sky.

"Teddy," she began, "I think I know who they were."

He stared at her in shock.

"Them, as in, your parents?" He asked.

"Yes," she nodded.

She pulled out a scrap of old newspaper from the pile stacked in front of her.

The scrap was a picture of a crazy looking woman. Her hair was a tangled mess, her heavily lidded eyes were wide with insanity.

The headline read 'Bellatrix Lestra' and the rest was torn off.

"How is that-?" Teddy asked.

"She is Ted! I know it! I mean look at her, past the crazy she looks exactly like me, the same hair and face. It's her Teddy, trust me."

Teddy nodded at his friend, it was true.

The woman had a striking resemblance to Zoe. Except for her eyes, Zoe had eyes of a deep, ocean blue. They sparkled in the sunlight and glowed in the moonlight.

"So... Who is your dad? And where are they?" Teddy asked in concern.

"I don't know. That's the problem." Zoe stared out of the window for a minute.

"We should probably go to dinner now," said Teddy.

"You go ahead, I'm not hungry." Zoe sighed.

Teddy left the Gryffindor common room.

Zoe decided to head to up bed early and climbed the stairs to the girl's dormitories.

It took her a long time to get to sleep, thoughts about where her mother was kept popping up in her mind.

The next morning Zoe dressed and headed to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Teddy was sitting with a blonde fourth year whose name was Victoire.

"Hey," they both greeted her.

"Morning," she replied flatly.

Zoe ate a few slices of toast and some eggs.

When she had finished, she told Teddy that she was going to spend her Saturday morning in the library. With that, she left the Great Hall.

"Hello, Madam Pince," Zoe addressed the old librarian.

"Where are the books on Bellatrix Lestrange?"

The old woman looked at Zoe through her glasses.

"Over there," she pointed at a large shelf in the far right hand corner of the library.

Zoe nodded in thanks and walked over to the shelf.

She pulled out a large volume called 'Dark Wizards of Dark Times.'

She flicked through and found a photo of Bellatrix along with her name and date of birth and death.

At first, Zoe was a little bit upset that she had died, but then again, she had given up her daughter.

Zoe kept on looking.

'Death Eaters Defeated.' So she was a Voldemort supporter. Zoe knew all about the war, Hogwarts students learnt about it in fourth grade history of magic.

Everything else on the shelf was useless.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is another chapter :) Hope you like it :D **

**Hugs and kisses, Kitty xoxo**

A few weeks had passed and still, Zoe had only a name, face, date of birth, death and the fact that her mother was a Death Eater.

The Christmas holidays were starting and she decided that she should go 'home' for them.

The train ride was long and boring for Teddy had stayed at Hogwarts. Zoe stared out of the window, thinking about her mother.

When the train pulled into the station, she met her 'parents' on the other side of the magic wall.

"Hello," Zoe greeted them.

"Zoe, we missed you!" Her big 'brother' exclaimed.

She smiled.

Even though Andy could be nasty, he really loved Zoe dearly.

"Zoe," her 'mom' began.

"We thought it was time that we gave you this," she handed Zoe a journal.

"Read it in the car," she suggested.

Zoe followed them to where their car was.

When she had put her trunk in the boot along with her broom and a few other things that hadn't fitted in the overloaded trunk, she opened the journal.

'My dearest Zoe,

If you are reading this, then the Dark Lord has been defeated and I am probably no longer alive.

I want you to know that I am sorry.

In fact, I despise myself for giving you up.

You must understand that I did this for your safety, Because I love you.

If the Dark Lord had known that my true loyalty lies with my only child, he would have killed you and I would never let that happen.

Up until I had you I was insane. I did a lot of things which I can't even think about, I absolutely disgusted myself.

When you came along I changed. I realized that there was more to life than power and gold, there was love.

I had to give you to a muggle family so that you would never have to endure such a life as I did.

I hope that I can give my life so that you and your children live in a safe and happy world.

Rodolphus and I love you more than anything in the world.

We only want you to be happy.

My darling girl, Zoe Druella Lestrange,

from your loving mother.'

Zoe, shocked, turned the page.

Looking up from the page was a picture of her mother and father holding a baby in a white blanket.

She studied her mothers frizzy black hair and heavily lidded, dark eyes. She studied her father's curly blond hair and deep blue eyes, she definitely had her father's eyes.

Both of her parents had pale skin, just like Zoe.

Her mother was also quite small, just like Zoe.

Here, in her hands, were the answers that she had been looking for.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 :D **

**Hugs and kisses, Kitty xoxo**

The holidays went by in a blur. Soon Zoe was aboard the Hogwarts Express.

Since there weren't many students on the train, for most had stayed at school for Christmas, Zoe sat alone in a compartment.

She thought about what Teddy would say about her parents and what else she would be able to find out.

Soon the students were filing off the scarlet steam engine and into the carriages.

The winter snow was falling lightly in the dark of the night.

The students passed the gates topped with winged boars and up to the grand castle.

Zoe was really glad to be back and even more glad to see her friends.

When the carriages stopped, Zoe got out and practically ran into the quickly filling Great Hall.

She saw Teddy sitting with Victoire and some of his friends at the Gryffindor table.

She ran over to them with a huge grin on her face, "Zoe!" Shouted Teddy as he gave her a big hug.

"Teddy! Guess what?"

"What?" He asked curiously.

"It is her! She is my mother! And my father is Rodolphus Lestrange! My full name is Zoe Druella Lestrange!"

Teddy looked at his best friend, slightly concerned.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Druella, I've heard that name before." He thought out loud.

Zoe frowned at him and he shrugged.

"Never mind," he said. "Let's eat!"

The two friends ate their dinner in silence. When the headmaster ordered the students off to bed, they walked up to Gryffindor tower with their fellow housemates.

Teddy was trying desperately to remember where he had heard his friend's middle name from. Something about that name had an association with evil, to him.

When he reached his room he decided to write a letter.

'Harry,

You told me that if I needed to write to anyone, to write to you.

So here goes.

My friend Zoe has recently found out who her parents are. They are Beatrix and Rudolph Istrange, I think.

Maybe not exactly that. Anyway, her middle name is Druella.

I have heard that name before but I don't remember where.

I was wondering if you knew anything?

Thanks Harry,

From Ted.'

He sent the letter, borrowing his roommate's owl to do so.

After that he went to bed and fell straight to sleep.

The next day, Teddy could not concentrate. He was too busy waiting for Harry's reply.

He didn't have to wait very long for the owl returned at lunch time the next day.

Teddy opened the letter-

'Teddy,

Yes, thank you for writing to me and not your Grandmother.

I think that you mean Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange.

I would think that you had heard the name Druella once or twice, for she is your Great Grandmother.

Druella and Cygnus Black had three daughters named Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa.

Andromeda is your Grandmother, this makes Zoe your mother's first cousin and your second.

The Black family is a pureblood family who were involved in the dark arts.

Bellatrix was an extremely evil woman, who killed her own cousin and my god father, Sirius.

She also killed her own niece, Nymphadora Lupin, your mother.

Zoe may not know this and I suggest that you look a lot deeper into the matter before you alter your opinions of your friend.

Hope that I could help,

Harry.'

Teddy didn't know what to think. At first he felt anger, Zoe was the daughter of the one who killed his mother. Then he felt pity, she didn't know how much of a monster her mother was. Then he felt happy that he and his best friend were cousins!

Teddy decided that he would talk to Zoe about this when they went back to class.

He hadn't seen her since the bell went.


	5. Chapter 5

**Last chapter :) R&R! **

**Hugs and kisses, Kitty xoxo**

Zoe had been in the library, researching her parents.

She had found that she was a pureblood from an extremely wealthy family. She felt proud of this.

She didn't feel so proud of the murders that her parents had committed.

Although, her mother had told her that they only did it to protect her, so she felt they could be forgiven.

Lunch was over so she headed to meet Teddy in charms.

The Gryffindor shared their charms class with the Slytherins, unfortunately.

One Slytherin in particular gave Teddy and Zoe a hard time, Posy Parkinson.

When Zoe and Teddy were waiting to go into class Posy strode by and muttered, "well, if it isn't the werewolf and the mudblood." She snickered and gave them a nasty look which resembled a pug.

"Actually," piped up Zoe. "Teddy isn't a werewolf, his dad was. And, I'm a

pureblood." Zoe knew how touchy her friend was about his werewolf background.

Posy looked at Zoe in disbelief.

"Now the wolf story I will believe, but you, a pureblood? Please! If you were a pureblood, you would be a LOT more like me." She snickered with her Slytherin gang.

"Would you like to know who my mother was? She was Bellatrix Lestrange."

Zoe said aggressively.

Posy looked at her in shock.

"Th-the Bellatrix Lestrange?" She stuttered.

"Yes." Said Zoe. She turned and walked into class with everybody else, leaving Posy and her gang in shock.

They looked up to Bellatrix, in fact they worshipped her.

She was the Dark Lord's most faithful supporter.

She killed anyone who got in his way.

In their eyes, she was a hero.

Teddy didn't have the heart to tell Zoe anything just yet. He waited until after class as they walked down the corridor.

"Zoe- I ah... have to tell you something."

"Ok," she said, a little confused.

"Your mother, she killed a lot of people... She killed my mother."

Zoe stared at her friend.

"She must have deserved it."

Teddy could not believe what he had just heard.

"Excuse me? She must have deserved it?! My mother was trying to defeat the Dark Lord!" He shouted.

"That's why she's dead! My mother was trying to protect me! That's why she did all of those things! If your mother wanted to live, then why did she get meddled up in the war?!" She shouted back.

"She was trying to make a better future for all wizards! She died defending this castle! How can you be so insensitive?!" Teddy was so angry at Zoe, who was she to say that?

"My mother is dead too, you know! You're not the only orphan around!" Teddy was always the poor little orphaned boy and Zoe was sick of it.

"Your mother was a horrible woman!" He shot back at her.

"You don't know the first thing about my mother!" And with that Zoe ran off to the bathroom and cried for the rest of the afternoon.

By their 7th year, Zoe and Teddy had grown apart. They only ever spoke to mutter "hi" in the corridors.

Deep down each was extremely sorry about what they had said to the other on that day, 2 years ago.

Zoe started hanging around Slytherins, she was very popular because of her surname.

Teddy stayed with his mates in Gryffindor.

Zoe grew up and married a fellow Slytherin and pureblood wizard, the two had a daughter which they named Bella in honour of Bellatrix Lestrange.

Teddy married Victoire and they had twin girls called Dora and Gabrielle, after Teddy's mother and Victoire's favourite aunt.

The girls grew up to be the best of friends although they weren't allowed to speak of each other at home, because of their parents dislike for each other.

ste your document here...


End file.
